The Tale of Two Rivers
by Blue Moon7
Summary: Two River is put in a precarious political position, and Makai must make a choice which may benefit or destroy his Principality. However, he chooses to take the risk.


Things were not looking good, not looking good at all. 

Three years ago, there was a rebellion in the land of Toran, ruled by the Scarlet Moon Empire. Lead by a charismatic leader, Odessa Silverberg, the rebellion caught on like a forest fire, raging across Toran. Smelling defeat, buzzards clamored to get its share--South Window and Tinto invaded the empire's Senan region. 

It was obvious the Scarlet Moon Empire was at its final days. The Jowston Conference spoke of how to govern the Senan region after the end of the war. However, the unthinkable happened--an unspeakable calamity struck the rebel forces and the South Window/Tinto army, destroying them instantly, without a trace. 

With the enemy gone, the Scarlet Moon Empire rapidly gained back its strength, quickly invading South Window. Muse and Matilda quickly sent in their forces to defend the alliance, but the Highland Kingdom attacked their rear, resulting in total defeat. As a result, the Scarlet Moon Empire took South Window and Eastrn Muse, while Highland captured Muse and Matilda. Greenhill soon fell under Highland, and Tinto was overtaken by Grasslanders. 

Fortunate for me, the Scarlet Moon Empire and Highland Kingdom immediately started fighting each other for total control of Dunan. Their forces were at a stalemate--an even match. In an attempt to break the equilibrium, Highland gathered the help of the Karaya Clan from the Grasslands along with assistance from Harmonia. The Scarlet Moon Empire responded by getting help from the Dragon Knights and by inciting rebellion within Harmonia. This resulted in the disasterous "Battle of Radat," which resulted in both forces severely exhusting their military strength. 

Naturally they both started to see value in my land. Although Two River does not have a huge military forces to fight against Highland or Scarlet Moon, we do have enough power to tip the scales if we do ally with one of them. 

Then, what about the Grasslanders in Tinto? They are interested in keeping Two-River as a buffer zone between them and two powerful nations. Who would want to occupy such a volatile land, after all? 

Of course, the strategic stalemate hasn't stopped Agares or Barbarossa from attacking Two River--however, each time the other would move their troops to southeastern Muse, threatening the other in what is now called the "Lake Dunan Tango." 

As the only remaining Principality in Dunan, I naturally became the Prince of Two River--this uneasy peace has continued for two years. Some have come to think this condition would last forever. Of course, that is foolish--the tension wouldn't last forever. One or the other would gain back their strength over time and defeat our country--what a lovely thought. 

However, the stalemate was also taking a toll on Agares and Barbarossa's army. Soldiers were exhausted from the repeated skirmishes, and citizens were getting increasingly inpatient with the repeated drafts and increased war tax. In order to resolve this, the two rulers came up with a strange solution. Both Agares and Barbarossa have princesses who were yet unwed. They proposed that I should choose one of them. To muddle the matter, Grassland has sent their emissary, stating that they would send their "princess" as well. Refusing such proposals would give them justification to wage war on Two River. If all three nations attacked us, we would easily be defeated in one day! Although it was negotiated that whomever I end up choosing, other nations would honor it--it is clear that none of the nations would honor such antiquated pacts. thus, I would have to be very careful--and choose the pricess who would bring the greatest benefit to the Principality of Two River. 

As the princesses are here to compete for their place as my future queen, they should not refuse my advances. If they all refuse, it's still possible to become a part of either country and remain in a royal position--at least, as a duke. In fact, it would be a much easier life to give up my position as plenipotentiary, and live without worries while retaining a royal title. 

Failure could be acceptable; however, victory is sweeter. Victory is worth the risk.


End file.
